Through the Years A Through the Bond Sequel
by bOoKwRm96
Summary: Lissa has had her twins and is now at the Royal Court with the rest of the VA gang. This is about the twins and everyone else's life, 'Through the Years'. PoV's changes, and rated T because I'm scared I'll break the guidelines by accident.
1. Prolougue

We had been at the Royal Court for almost one year now, and the twin's were going to be having their first birthday soon. Christian and I had just gotten married a few months ago, and Rose and Dimitri were going to be getting married soon. But let me tell you what you missed in the first year.

From the first day we arrived at the Royal Court, I could tell everyone liked it here. Rose, Dimitri, and Eddie all relaxed a little and let their guards down a bit. Alyssa and Chrissa looked all around and smiled a lot.

Queen Tatiana had welcomed us at the front door, something I heard she rarely ever does, so she could meet the babies. She had also just got our apartments ready, and she showed us to them. At least, she called them apartments. But ours had seven big rooms with a big bathroom in each. And the kitchen looked like a chef's paradise. The living room was huge with a big screen TV and nice furniture.

Christian and I got one of the rooms, Aly and Chris both got one, and Rose took one. Dimitri took one of the smaller apartments in the Dhampir wing.

Alyssa's room was a soft pink with a crib and changing table in a darker shade of pink. Chrissa's was a light green with a darker green crib and changing table. Each had a diaper cake thing in the color of their room. They were exactly alike except one thing; Chrissa had a small bunny on the top of hers and Alyssa had a pink and brown blanket folded up like a heart. The girls always have those in their car seats and in their cribs at night and they always just smile when they see it.

Both of the girls have said their first words, too. Chrissa's was "De-De" and Alyssa's was "Ma-Ma". Chrissa also says, "Heeey," and Rose swears she's heard her say her name but I've never heard her say that.

What else has happened this year? Oh yeah, Eddie and Mia started dating! Mia has been at the Royal Court for a while now and is going to school to become a Moroi teacher. I'm hoping that she'll decide to stay here with Eddie so she can teach the twins. All of us are dreading when we have to send them to St. Vlad's.

Adrian came back to the Royal Court since everyone else was here. He comes by often and almost always has a toy with him. Needless to say, the twins love him. I think Christian's better around him now, too. But he might just be doing that to make me happy.

And I am happy, about how everything's working out, and how good everyone's lives are right now. I mean, we're all together, and we're all at the Royal Court. How could anything get better?


	2. The First Year

**Lissa PoV**

"Rose! Come get Chrissa! She and Aly are all messy and I can only wash one at a time!' I yelled, taking Aly out of her high chair. I had just fed them baby food squash and it was all over them. They had just started eating more than formula and they hadn't quite learned what to do with it once it was put in their mouths. It was everywhere, in their hair on their clothes, covering the high chairs.

"I'm coming I was just straightening up my room a little bi-whoa! Liss, you know it's supposed to go in the mouth?" I rolled my eyes and pointed at Chris.

"Take her and get her cleaned up. We're meeting Christian down at the pool in a few minutes. I just wanted to feed them first." Rose went over to the high chair and picked up Chris. She walked over to her room and I heard her turn on the water to the tub. I picked up Aly and took her to her room. I started the water for her and added a little bit of bubble bath to it. When the water covered the floor of the tub a little ways, I turned off the water and put Aly in there.

"Chris, stop splashing!" I heard Rose say with a laugh. I laughed softly and began to try to get the squash off. It took some time, but it all came off eventually. I took Aly out of the tub and dried her off. Then I set her down in her floor and shut the two doors so she couldn't get out into the living room or the bathroom. Her blanket was in the floor so she crawled over to it and started playing. I looked in her drawers for her bathing suit and took out the cute one with flowers on it and put it on her with a swimming diaper. Then I put on the matching cover up and went over to Chris's room.

Rose was putting on the two piece ladybug bath suit with the matching cover up. I set Aly down.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go put on my bathing suit." I told her. I went and put it on quickly, a whole piece light pink bathing suit with green polka dots on it with a green cover up. Then I watched the babies while Rose put on hers. It was a red two piece with orange polka dots with an orange cover up.

We went down to the pool where Christian was waiting. He smiled when he saw us and came to help with the twins. We took off all of the cover ups and got in the pool. The girls loved it! Christian would jump and they would laugh. He wanted to take them down the small slide but I wouldn't let him. It's probably a good thing because Chrissa was splashing and laughing and got some water in her face and started crying. Rose had to take her out of the pool before she stopped and ended up having to take her back to the house.

"That's okay. I'll put her down for a nap and go rest on the couch for awhile. I didn't sleep that well last night anyway." Rose had told us as she left. I was going to go and put Aly down for a nap too, but Christian wouldn't let me because she was having so much fun.

So we stayed down there for a long time, splashing and laughing. We finally had to go because Alyssa was about to pass out she was so tired. When we got back to the house, Chris was still asleep and Rose was too. She had fallen asleep while watching a movie. I put Aly to bed and went to watch TV in my room and Christian went to watch TV in one of the guest rooms. I watched TV for awhile before I started to drift. I heard Chris crying and was going to go get her but decided to let Christian have this one.


	3. Terrible Twos

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update...schools been harsh and I've managed to catch everything that's been going around. I got this from something that really did happen to one of my cousins. **

**Please read and review!**

* * *

Rose PoV

"They're into everything! I constantly have to take something away from one of them and half a second later they are into something else," I told Dimitri one afternoon when he asked me how the twins were doing.

"But a while ago you said you couldn't wait for them to walk," He pointed out. I sighed.

"That was before I knew what they could get into. When they crawled they just stuck everything in the floor in their mouths. Now they can reach stuff on the tables too."

I thought back to a few days ago.

* * *

It was winter and snow had fallen the night before. We bundled the babies up and took them outside, staying inside the wards. Lissa had dressed them to much, and they could hardly waddle. Lissa and Christian invited Mia and Eddie, and Dimitri came with me. We started an epic snowball fight, Chris coming with me, Christian, and Mia while Aly went with Lissa, Dimitri, and Eddie. I pretty much held Chrissa the whole time and Lissa did the same with Alyssa.

After everyone was soaked through and through, and the babies were so exhausted they could barely keep their eyes open, Christian, Lissa, and I went inside for some hot chocolates while the others went off on their own. Chrissa was asleep before we were even in the building all the way, and Aly soon after. We took them to their rooms and got them in dry clothes. I went to mine room and changed too. Then I went to join the others for hot chocolates.

The babies, sleeping for what seemed like five minutes, soon started crying. I set mine down and went to let them out of their cribs. As I was picking Aly up, I heard Lissa scream, "Christian, grab her!" and Chris start wailing. With Alyssa on my hip, I ran to the living room to see what had happened.

Christian was struggling to calm down Chris, who was screaming with a big hot chocolate stain down her shirt. I set Aly down and went to help Christian. Lissa was trying to get Chrissa's shirt off so she could heal her.

When the shirt was off, I thought I might cry. Big scalding marks covered her chest and would surely scar her. Lissa looked like she might cry herself as she touched Chris and the marks went away. Immediately the wails turned to whimpers and I hugged Chrissa saying over and over again, "I'm so sorry, baby. It's ok now."

* * *

Dimitri, guessing where my thoughts were, said softly, "It wasn't your fault. It was an accident."

"No. I set my drink there knowing that they got into everything. If Lissa hadn't been a healer…" I trailed off.

"It's not your fault," He said again.

"Yeah, it's those terrible twos," I said, "Maybe the threes will be better."

* * *

**A/N: ...Or not. Haha, don't forget to review.**

**And has anybody else heard that song "Fireflies" by Owl City? I love it! Just thought I'd stick that in there, it has nothing to do with the story.**


End file.
